En busca de Alemania III: Prodigio
by Ohcan
Summary: La guerra se ha desatado, el equilibrio está perdido, el único ser humano que nos puede salvar es ¿Winry?


**En Busca de Alemania III (Prodigio)**

Primero que nada pido una disculpa a todos aquellos que les gustó esto y dejé de publicar, lo que pasa es que la escuela preparatoria me bloqueó por completo y me hizo dejar esto en el olvido, hasta hace poco que lo reencontré.

OoOoO

La energía comenzó a rodear a la pieza de plomo, Winry aún no estaba consiente de la falta de círculo de transmutación, pasó menos de una docena de segundos y Winry alejó sus manos del plomo, pero al soltarlo este ya no era plomo, de alguna forma, se había convertido en oro puro, amarillo, brillante.

Winry no contuvo sus ganas de gritar:

-Lo logré, lo logré-

En eso Pinako entro a su habitación:

-¿Qué tienes Winry?- preguntaba Pinako.

-Lo logré abuela- y Winry se abrazó a ella.

-¿Qué lograste?-

-Convertí plomo en oro, uno de los principios básicos de la alquimia, pero pude-

-Muy bien, ¿por qué no le vas a decir a Izumi?-

-Eso haré-

Winry salió corriendo de su hogar para ir a contar a Izumi su gran hazaña.

-Izumi, Izumi- gritó Winry mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa de su Sensei.

Mientras Izumi abría la puerta, Winry solo parecía hacer un baile muy rítmico.

-¿Qué pasó Winry?- preguntó Izumi adormilada.

-Mira- dijo Win mientras le mostraba la pieza de oro.

-Vaya, es muy bonito, pero ¿A qué va al caso?-

-Yo, Izumi, lo pude transmutar con mis propias manos-

-Vaya, un rápido avance, ¿qué círculo utilizaste?-

-Bueno yo…- Winry no podía recordar que círculo usó, pero haciendo memoria pudo ver que no usó círculo alguno.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-

-Si lo recuerdo, pero se me hace increíble-

-Quieres decir que…-

-Si Izumi, no utilicé círculo alguno-

-Vaya, eso si me sorprende bastante, parece que la alquimia es un don tuyo-

-Pues…- Winry se quedó sin habla.

-Como sea pues, parece que irás por los pasos de tu amigo, con práctica serás la mejor alquimista de Rizenbul-

-Bueno, mejor me iré a la cama- dijo Win mientras bostezaba –ya es muy noche-

-Cierto, buenas noches Win-

-Buenas noches Sensei-

Fue una noche muy corta, Winry decidió pasearse al día siguiente por la ciudad, y a su paso probaba su nueva habilidad, transformando árboles en pequeñas esculturas, reparando juguetes que los niños chiquitos rompían.

Después de tanto probar su habilidad decidió descansar en la misma banca en la que había descansado el día anterior.

No había pasado una hora de descanso cuando volvió a aparecer el misterioso tipo frente a Win.

-Buenas tardes- dijo sombríamente el sujeto.

-Buenas…- se detuvo atónita -¡Eres tu!-

-Si, y ya me he enterado de tu gran hazaña, buena tu deducción por cierto-

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes…?-

-No preguntes, solo sábete que lo que intentas, se puede lograr, porque, como te dijo Izumi, la puerta está dentro de cada uno, toma esto- El sujeto puso en sus manos una llave –esto es todo lo que necesitas.

-¿qué es esto?- preguntó, Winry muy intrigada.

-Es todo lo que necesitas-

El tipo se dio la vuelta y desapareció de entre unos árboles.

Winry examinó la llave con mucho cuidado, era una llave antigua de doble diente, con un símbolo muy parecido al que Ed tenía en su reloj, al parecer estaba hecha de oro, dado el resplandor amarillo que emanaba.

Era momento de analizar con más cuidado la situación, y antes de empezar a reflexionar apareció el alquimista Roy Mustang.

-Hola, esté… Winry ¿No?- saludó Roy.

-Si- dijo Winry un tanto insatisfecha por su falta de memoria.

-Lo siento, pero ya sabes como es mi memoria a veces-

-No, de hecho no-

-Bueno, como sea, ¿cómo has estado?-

-Pues algo intrigada, he estado tratando de aprender alquimia-

-Eso está muy bien, nunca es tarde para aprender-

-Sí lo sé-

-¿Y qué te motivó a aprender?-

-Pues pienso dejar Rizenbul-

-¿Y eso? ¿A dónde vas?-

-Me voy a Alemania-

-Mmm vaya, eso me suena…- y tras unos segundo de pensar y silencio –¡espera!, ¿que no es la ciudad que está al otro lado de la puerta?-

-Exactamente-

-Pues, no es por decepcionarte Win, pero la puerta está sellada-

-Corrijo, tu puerta está sellada-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No creo que lo entiendas, verás es simple lógica, la ley de los estados equivalentes dice que para obtener algo, tenemos que dar algo de igual valor-

-Vamos, eso es de primer grado, claro que lo se-

-Pero muy pocos lo analizan, si aquí hay un Roy, al otro lado de la puerta también hay un Roy, si aquí hay una Winry, significa que al otro lado de la puerta hay alguien como yo, pero, ¿qué pasó cuando Ed cruzó la puerta?-

-Pues… ¡eso significa que allá hay dos Eds!-

-Exacto, eso rompe nuestro equilibrio-

-¿Pero, que quisiste decir con "Tu puerta está sellada"?-

-Que la puerta no es única, si fuera así, Ed no estaría allá, la alquimia hubiera desaparecido, y el equilibrio se rompería por completo-

-Vaya, no eres una niña tonta después de todo-

-Pero si hay dos Eds allá y uno aquí eso significa…-

-Que el equilibrio está roto y eso puede causar…-

En eso llegó uno de los muchos alquimistas nacionales corriendo.

-General, algo está pasando, criaturas raras están apareciendo por todo el mundo, las naciones enteras están tratando de controlarlas, pero no pueden-

-¿Qué son estas criaturas?- preguntó Roy poniéndose de pié.

-No lo sabemos señor, pero de alguna forma debemos de traer al señor Elric de vuelta-

-¿Y para qué lo ocupamos?-

-Por qué él es a quien buscan-

-Corramos al cuartel, Winry ven, algo me dice que te necesitaremos-

Ya en el cuartel.

-Señores, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Roy, muy alterado

-Mírelo por usted mismo- contestó el cadete que fue con Mustang, señalando un monitor en el que se veían unas criaturas muy grandes, unos tenían ojos de color naranja, muy brillantes, como si fueran soles, parecían dragones occidentales; otros tenían miles de cabezas por todo el cuerpo, parecían un montón de personas pegadas entre sí porque cada cabeza tenía sus respectivos brazos, cada torso tenía ojos enteramente blancos, y el cuerpo, tan obscuro como las sombras, otro, más pequeños, pero aún así de tamaño prominente, eran unas serpientes negras sin ojos.

Un destello cayó desde el cielo directamente en los ojos azules de Winry, perdió el control al ver esto y cayó inconsciente al piso.

En su sueño, Winry por fin la vio, era la puerta, enorme, impotente, decidió abrirla, recordando las viejas anécdotas de las sombras que estaban ahí y que no te dejaban salir, pero, al mirar dentro, no se imaginó su sorpresa, ahora ya sabía que era lo que los estaba invadiendo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno, éste es el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste, y pido una disculpa, nuevamente, a los que esperaron esto con paciencia y terminaron desesperándose y dejando esto en el olvido.


End file.
